Starbucks & Ray LaMontagne can Fix Everything
by Cassie Faith
Summary: In light of some life changing moves, a little Starbucks treat and some good music never hurt anyone.


**[A/N]** I'm not quite sure where this came from, but I like how it turned out. Enjoy! Oh, and the song Quinn is humming is my headcanon song for them, so I usually try to sprinkle it in when I write Quick, lol! Go to my profile and click on this story's title if you're unfamiliar with the song.

**Title:** 'Starbucks and Ray LaMontagne can fix just about everything'

**Summary: **In light of some life changing moves, a little Starbucks treat and some good music never hurt anyone.

**Author: **Cassie Faith

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, so, don't bother asking.

* * *

><p>Puck sat on the edge of Quinn's bed. The sound of the running shower drowning out his thoughts, and keeping his nerves in check. It was just about a week before Valentine's Day, snow was on the ground outside, and the sun was peeking out. Soon though Mrs. Fabray knocked lightly on the door, and called out for Quinn, pulling Puck back to reality.<p>

"Uhn, she's in the shower Mrs. Fabray." Puck replied as he could still hear the shower.

Judy Fabray sighed and shifted on her feet. "Alright, well it's almost 9:30… what time is the interview?"

"10:00, Mrs. Fabray." Puck replied with a slight groan of annoyance.

Judy wouldn't say it, but she knew Puck wasn't driving Quinn to an interview for a summer internship. She knew her daughter's eating habits had changed, her clothes seemed tight around the midsection, and she had broken down sobbing while watching _'Up'_ with her little cousins on Christmas day. Judy knew what was wrong with her daughter. And she also knew where Puck was taking her daughter today.

Judy's voice sounded sad as she asked. "Are you hungry, Noah?"

"No." Puck called softly, feeling his own eyes water.

Puck heard Mrs. Fabray retreat down the stairs and then across the wood floor of the foyer. He knew she didn't want this for Quinn, but he also knew she wanted Yale for Quinn too. No way could they have both.

Soon the shower switched off and Puck heard Quinn moving around in the bathroom. The plan was he'd pick her up, take her there, and stay until it was over, and then sit with her in his truck and eat whatever she wanted. He wanted to make this whole thing as easy on her as possible. After all, he was the reason _this _whole thing happened in the first place.

"I'm starving…" Quinn chuckled nervously as she emerged from the bathroom.

"Want me to have your mom fix ya something?" Puck looked up as Quinn combed her wet hair.

Quinn shook her head and sighed shakily. "I can't eat before the procedure, the anesthetic makes me sick. Found that out the hard way when I had my wisdom teeth out."

Puck was looking Quinn up and down when he noticed it. She had to of gained at least 5 lbs., and maybe 6" inches around her waist. Her belly was barely there, but still enough to make her form-fitting clothes tight.

"_I'm pregnant, Puck." _

All he could remember from that moment was Quinn standing next to that lamppost on Clay Street, shivering. They had a fight. She showed up two days after Christmas at his house around 11:00 PM, she'd been crying.

He invited her in. The words "Whore", "Frickin' idiot!", and "Bitch" were tossed around. Quinn got upset and stormed out. Puck followed her, continuing to call her a "Whining bitch who can't say 'Thank you'!"

"Would you stop! I don't have a damn coat or any shoes on!" Puck yelled as Quinn reached the intersection of Clay and Market Street.

Quinn stopped next to the lamppost bearing the sign 'Clay St.', Puck caught up with her then. "What the hell, Quinn?!"

"I'm pregnant, Puck."

He still can remember the look on her face. He forgot about the cold, what he was wearing, what color Quinn's coat was, all of those small things.

But he'll never forget those words or the two purple lines on the E.P.T. home test Quinn pulled from her pocket. Those two little purple lines were burned into his mind. Branded. Just like her words. _"I'm pregnant." _

The decision to not have it wasn't easy or made overnight.

"We can get married!"

"Why should we? This isn't the 1950's."

That conversation took place a couple of days after school resumed in a deserted locker room.

"I love you, okay? And it's going to be different this time, Quinn. Let's do this baby right. Marry me."

"No, no. I can't. There's a lot to think about, Puck. Beth is a dream, but I don't think I'm ready just yet for another…"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I'm not ready to have another baby."

Puck left the locker room that day without saying a word. The idea of Quinn not wanting to have their baby was too much. Yeah, they got carried away the night of Sectionals. Yes, they should have used protection. Of course they should have stopped knowing the risk. But they didn't. And now Quinn was pregnant, _again_, with _their_ baby.

They didn't speak to each other at all after that day in the locker room. Quinn knew Puck was upset, and she didn't want to worsen it.

A couple of weeks later a text came through around 10:30 PM on a Monday: _"I've made up my mind. Next week I'll be hearing from Yale, if I get in, I don't think I can have the baby." _

That was all she said to him for the rest of that week.

"I got into Yale!"

Those four words a week later sealed their fate. But more so, they sealed the fate of their unborn child.

Puck was consumed in thought. He didn't even realized Quinn had blow dried her hair and was now standing right in front of him. Waving her hands in front of his face and calling: "Earth to Puck!"

"Oh, sorry." He snapped back after Quinn clapped her hands together.

Quinn cupped his face in her hands, and tilted it up. "You okay? You sure were out there."

"I'm fine, really." Puck ran his hands over Quinn's and up her arms.

Quinn smiled and turned her attention back to the vibrating cell phone on her bed. "Santana says 'Hi'."

Puck mumbled a reply, which sounded like "Ditto". Soon he felt queasy, sweat beading around his neck. The back of his throat burned, as thoughts of his child being ripped apart limb by limb flashed through his brain. The only thing that seemed safe was the sun shining through the window and framing Quinn. Her purple t-shirt stretching across her expanding waist, knowing that was _their _baby, _his _baby.

Puck couldn't help himself then. He reached out and placed his hand softly over the small bump. The notion startled Quinn, but when she saw the tears in Puck's eyes she allowed him the access. Puck then pulled Quinn's torso into his full embrace, burying his head into her stomach. Soon Quinn could feel the reverb of sobbing against her stomach, Puck's sobbing.

"Please don't do it! Don't kill our baby!" Puck was practically wailing as he clung to Quinn for dear life.

Quinn was speechless. She had only seen Puck cry once before this, and that was when Beth was born. She couldn't find the words, but when she went to speak her throat was dry. A lump was becoming apparent at its own accord, and Quinn soon found tears falling down her own cheeks.

Puck dropped to his knees in front of Quinn, "I love you! So much, Quinn! And I wanna have this baby so bad it hurts. If you have the abortion I'll never forgive you or myself. I know this isn't your plan, but could you at least give it a chance?"

"Puck…" Quinn's voice was hollow with pain.

"You don't have to say anything. Just let me call the clinic and cancel the appointment, please?" He pleaded gripping Quinn's hips in emphasis.

Quinn's face was wet with tears. She sniffled, nodding her head vigorously, "Okay."

* * *

><p>About an hour later the two were sitting in the parking lot outside of Starbucks. Quinn was sipping on the frozen treat Puck had bought her, and smiling in his direction occasionally.<p>

"What are you thinking?" Quinn hummed softly.

Puck sighed, reaching to turn up the radio. "About us, college, the baby, our future..."

Quinn nodded, and began lowly singing along with the song playing from the stereo.

"_If it's a friend that you need_

_Let it be me_

_Let it be me"_

"Starbucks and Ray LaMontagne can fix just about everything, huh?" Puck smiled over at Quinn as she was lost in the music.

Quinn smiled as tears clouded her eyes. They both knew it wasn't going to be easy, and they both knew this was going to change their lives. But the one thing Puck knew for sure was he was going to love Quinn and their baby no matter what…

Oh yeah, and he sure as hell was gonna make sure Quinn made it to Yale.


End file.
